marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Dan (a prospector) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Kida | Inker2_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Poachers! | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid comes to the aid of his friend Dull Knife who has been tied up by and places on his horse by a gang of poachers led by a man named Tarlowe. The Kid sends Tarlowe and his men into fleeing and frees Dull Knife. He learns from his friend that Tarlowe and his men have been poaching buffalo on Comanche land which threatens to send the Comanches on the warpath. The Ringo Kid, not wanting a war, decides that it is time to shut down Tarlowe and his men. Meanwhile the poachers have regrouped and despite his groups reservations with Dull Knife being free, agree to follow their boss in rounding up a herd of buffalo in a nearby gorge. However the Ringo Kid and Dull Knife have also found the herd and when Tarlowe arrive and send the buffalo into a stampede, the Kid and Dull Knife rust in to stop it. The Kid break up the poachers and diver the buffalo before they can run off a cliff. When confronting Tarlowe, the man tells the Kid that he is not a poacher and has government tags that show that his huts are legal catches. The Ringo Kid confirms that they are legit and decides to go and speak to the territories commissioner about them. As they leave Tarlowe and his men still expect trouble and decides to follow them. The Ringo Kid sneaks into the office of the territories commissioner and confronts him about the government tags on Comanche buffalo and learns that a number of government tags were stolen by Tarlowe and their men. Suddenly, Tarlowe and his men burst in, but before they can eliminate the Ringo Kid and the commissioner, Dull Knife bursts in on his horse knocking the poachers out and allowing for their capture. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tarlowe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Fred Kida | Inker3_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Desperate Hour! | Synopsis3 = The Ringo Kid is camping out for the night when he is suddenly interrupted by Sheriff Gil Ransom, who has not come to arrest the Ringo Kid, but to ask for his help. He explains that his sixteen year old son Joe idolizes the Ringo Kid and wants to become an outlaw. He asks the Kid to help turn his son away from taking up the life of an outlaw and the Kid agrees and Ransom tells the Kid that he will send Joe his way the following morning. The next day when Joe rides toward the Kid's camp, Ringo ambushes the boy, shooting the straps off his saddle and demanding to know what he wants. When Joe asks to join the Ringo Kid as a partner. The Kid agrees, but begins treating him poorly like forcing him to give up all his food, pick a large amount of firewood and sending his boys horse running away. With the boy's idol worship of the Kid shaken, Ringo totally quashes it when he goes to rob an elderly couple in their home. When the Kid leaves the house with a sack of gold, young Joe has drawn a gun on him. Returning the stolen gold, the Kid agrees to ride off. Not far away the Kid meets with Gil who thanks the Kid for his help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Williamson | Penciler4_2 = Angelo Torres | Inker4_1 = Al Williamson | Inker4_2 = Angelo Torres | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Stranger in Town! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Kida | Inker5_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = One Must Die! | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid is riding along the rang when he hears a gunshot and goes to investigate. He comes across a man standing over a dead body and gets the drop on him. Refusing to let the shooter go, the Kid searches the dead man and finds a warrant written by Marshal Cameron to arrest Buzzard Brady for murder and take him to Yuma prison. The Kid decides to finish the marshal's job despite the risk of himself being a wanted outlaw. The man he thinks as being Buzzard Brady tries to get away, questioning why an outlaw would take in another outlaw, but the Kid does not let up and forces Brady to surrender and mount his horse. As they travel Brady asks to stop for water. The Kid leaves him at a tree while he goes off to look for water with both horses. While left alone the man uses his knife to cut a tree branch to knock out the Kid when he gets back. Although the man gets the drop on Ringo upon his return, the Kid uses his gun to blast the brand to pieces and knocks the man out. That night while they are camping out, the Kid leaves again to hunt for game. When he returns the man asks why he didn't kill the Does that were grazing nearby and the Kid informs him that he never kills a female animal because he will also be killing the next generation of game. When some outlaws come to take the man off Ringo's hands, the Kid refuses to turn him over and sends them packing. The next day the Ringo Kid finishes his travels and turns over the man to the warden of Yuma prison and demands his freedom for doing so. To Ringo's surprise he finds that "Buzzard Brady" was really Marshal Cameron all along. Cameron explains that Brady ambushed him and stole his badge and guns before he was forced to kill him. Convinced that the Ringo Kid is an honourable man despite his being a wanted outlaw, Cameron convinces the warden to let him go. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}